The Scarf
by can't have you
Summary: What happens when a situation is misunderstood, and Chuck's scarf is used for revenge? Please review! This is my first C/B fic, and I would love to hear everyone's thoughts! C/B fluffy one-shot


"The Scarf"

A/N: B/C fic set after the couple _finally _gets together. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Chuck Bass. A girl can dream…:)

"_Get out of my house Bass." She tried to say it as calmly as possible, but anyone could hear the venom present in her voice._

"_Blair, come on. At least give me a chance to explain. I bought her one drink. I swear it was nothing. Please be reasonable for once," He responded. Too bad he had already put his foot in his mouth._

"_Did you just imply that _I _was being unreasonable Chuck Bass?" She asked, the malice in her tone becoming more apparent. " I said get out, Chuck. Do not make me throw you out again. I shouldn't have to wake Dorota over your stupid fascination with brainless blondes." She replied with a grimace._

"_Fine! You want me to leave? Then I'll leave. I'll even let you do the honors of tipping off Gossip Girl that I 'stormed out of your house in the middle of the night, yelling crude remarks about _your_ stupid headband fascination.'" As he argued with the love of his life, Chuck scrambled around the room looking for his sport coat and shoes._

"_Fine! I'll get the text started now!" She yelled back for good measure._

"_Fine!"_

"_Just get out!" _

_And with that, he was gone._

_She knew, however, that he definitely was not gone for good._

* * *

Bright sunlight reached Blair Waldorf's eyes as Dorota pulled back the royal blue curtains in her spacious Marie Antoinette themed bedroom.

"Miss Blair, time for breakfast. Your mother would like a word with you." She stated with a look of concern on her face. "Everything alright last night with Mister Chuck? I heard yelling, no?" She implored, setting down a cup of tea on Blair's nightstand.

_Oh, right_. Blair thought about the fight last night, specifically her argument with Chuck over the fact that he still thought it was perfectly fine to buy martinis for random bimbos while they were on a date to celebrate her acceptance to Yale. He would be lucky if she ever spoke to him again. He should kiss away any hopes of ever sleeping with her, even if it was to happen in the very distant future. Needless to say, Blair Waldorf was past enraged. She was pissed.

"Oh yes, Dorota, everything is perfectly fine," Blair gave her a small smile as she lied through her teeth. "No need to worry about that heinous Basstard. I'm sure he had plenty of his whores to keep him company after he left last night." Unsurprisingly, this was not the first time Chuck had been forced out of the Waldorf penthouse in a fit of rage.

Dorota knew better than to ask any further questions, especially when Blair was having one of her infamous meltdowns, and left Blair to herself.

Blair dressed quickly, making sure to put on Chuck's least favorite headband just to spite him. Her room was in disarray after last night's showdown, and she had to search to find her ruby heart ring. It normally never came off her finger, but she figured it would be good ammunition to bruise Chuck's head with his stupid expensive haircut (or at least she thought that at the time) and abnormally large ego. She usually adored his hair, but last night was quite the exception, and at the time it was aside the point.

As she was pawing around her desk, she discovered something much more valuable to her in this time of need: Chuck's patchwork scarf. _He must have left it here as he was rushing out_, she thought to herself. She was convinced that Chuck would be utterly distraught without his beloved scarf. Her mind started reeling with all the insane possibilities of what she could do to torture Chuck using the scarf as a pawn.

"Blair! Your breakfast is getting cold! Hurry up!" Her mother's voice interrupted her plotting. She heard Cyrus chuckle and she wanted to gag. _At least Aaron is an early riser and gets out of the house before we are forced to be in the same room_, Blair reflected on her relationship with her new stepbrother. She and Aaron were getting along about as well as Serena and Chuck were. _Chuck…_Blair daydreamed, and then pushed herself back to the reality of them hating each other. Again.

Blair hid the scarf in the back of her closet and ran downstairs to breakfast, only to be greeted by the devil himself.

"Hello, princess. How are we doing this lovely morning?" Chuck smirked at her.

"Chuck." Blair snapped, and then sat down at the seat farthest away from him.

Chuck, Eleanor, and Cyrus attempted to make conversation with Blair over breakfast, but she responded simply with one-word answers. Chuck offered to take Blair to school in the limo, but she retorted that she would rather use the subway than have to spend more than 30 seconds alone with him. It was the most anyone had gotten out of her all morning.

* * *

Blair ended up taking a cab to school, picking up Serena on the way.

"Oh my God S, you will_ not_ believe what Chuck did last night at Butter," Blair started as Serena tuned out. She had heard enough of Blair's rants over Chuck, seeing as they all had the same general theme, and all of their fights ended up the same way.

Blair went on and on for a few minutes about her fight with Chuck, and Serena feigned horrified at all the right parts. She was relieved when Blair finished.

"S, I know that you didn't listen to a word I just said, but that's okay. Guess what! I have such a good plan for revenge this time," Blair's face lit up as she explained her brilliant plot.

* * *

Meanwhile at St. Jude's, Chuck arrived in his limo and met up with Nate, who was smoking a freshly rolled joint in the corner of the courtyard.

"Want one?" He asked Chuck.

"Nah, I'm trying to break the habit. Blair always complains when I smell like smoke," Chuck explained, depressed over the fact that he was both missing out on a good joint and that Blair was mad at him.

"She has you so whipped, man," Nate laughed, clearly stoned. "What happened between you two? I saw something on Gossip Girl, and you look awful," Nate inquired.

"Why thank you Nathaniel, aren't you just the charmer this morning," Chuck snapped back. He explained about the blonde and the fight, and Nate just started laughing at him.

"You're kidding! So the chick is your cousin and you buy her a drink, then Blair flips? Wow, she is more possessive than I remember!" Nate could not hold in his laughter at this point.

"She never let me explain, so she still thinks that the girl was just one of my random conquests. And now she won't even talk to me," Chuck looked like he was about to cry.

* * *

Later in the day, Blair and Serena found their way to their lunch table in the courtyard. Little did they know that Chuck Bass was mournfully stalking them from a few tables away.

"S, I almost forgot to tell you what I found in my room this morning. You will never guess," Blair prompted with a smirk.

"Do I even want to know B? If it's some weird, kinky sex toy I really do not need to know," Serena replied with an expression of disgust on her flawless face. Chuck had to smirk at that one. His sister knew him so well.

"No, not this time. We've had a lot of fun using—" Blair started.

"Gross B, please do not finish that sentence," Serena interrupted.

"Fine." Blair looked around the courtyard before whispering, "I found Chuck's scarf on the floor by my desk."

"Oh my God," Serena beamed. Blair was about to explain her plan when the warning bell chimed. "Let's talk later. I'll tell you all about my plans," Now it was Blair's turn to beam.

Chuck was worried. He knew that his scarf had gone MIA, but was terrified to learn that Blair now had it. He could only imagine all the crazy things she would do to it.

* * *

Blair was laying on her bed, lazily paging through the most recent issue of Vogue, when she heard a knock at her door. She knew instantly who her seeker was.

And he came bearing gifts.

"Hey B, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I really am. Just please, let me explain," Chuck began.

"Seriously, Chuck?" Blair was not in the mood to hear his latest excuse. "What, did Serena force you to come down here or something?"

"Well, not exactly, but she just might have pointed me in the right direction," He smirked. "This is for you," As he said this, Chuck revealed a one-of-a-kind Tiffany diamond necklace and gestured towards Blair to put it on. "I know how much you enjoy draining my trust fund." Blair smirked at that one. She then sighed, signaling for Chuck to begin his excuse. The boy was smart—he knew how to bribe her well.

"That girl you saw me with at the bar last night—well, she's my cousin, Claire Stevens. A 2005 Yale graduate and"—Blair joined him on the last part—"the youngest member on Yale's Board of Trustees."

_Oh shit. How could I not have realized that? Stupid, stupid me. Fuck—Chuck's scarf._

Blair was so screwed.

"I asked her to meet with us last night to celebrate the good news, seeing as she is a Yale grad herself. And also so I could ask her opinion on finding a good apartment in New Haven, as I will be joining you at Yale this fall."

Without thinking, Blair jumped into Chuck's arms and began kissing him fiercely. Her legs were wrapped around his lean torso and his fingers were in her hair. She could care less that her mother and Cyrus were just a few rooms down the hall.

A half hour had passed before Blair remembered about the scarf. She and Chuck enjoyed make-up sex the best, which was probably one of the reasons why they broke up so often.

He was nibbling her ear when she finally ventured, "Hey Chuck?"

"Yes princess?"

"Okay, do you remember leaving your scarf over here last night?"

"Oh that's where I left it?" He laughed nervously, trying to not let on that he knew anything about it. "I guess I do now…how come you bring it up?" He was wary to hear her response.

"Well…I was really pissed after everything that happened last night, and I needed some way to get revenge against you," A grimace started to form on Chuck's face.

"Please say that you didn't hurt the scarf, Blair. Please."

Blair's guilty expression gave her away immediately.

"Oh come on Blair! Couldn't you have just gone and stuck your tongue down some random guy's throat? That scarf is custom made! You have no idea how long it took me to get it made!" Blair was not sure, but she thought that Chuck might be foaming at the mouth.

"Just let me see it. Or what's left of it I guess, if there still is something left of it," Chuck whimpered weakly.

Blair pulled a light blue shopping bag out of her closet and handed it to Chuck. "I'm really sorry, babe. I mean, I never would have done it if I had just let you explain to me what really happened, and everything would be fine right now. I mean you must hate me right now, don't you?"

Chuck's grimace turned into a feeble attempt at a smile. "I could never hate you, B. Strongly dislike you, maybe, but never hate you. I—I love you."

"I love you too, Chuck." And with that, the couple's second round of make-up sex in an hour commenced.

* * *

"Wait, so you're saying that you and Chuck are still together, even after everything that happened with the scarf? I mean, don't get me wrong B, but from what I saw, you literally _destroyed_ that thing."

Blair was on the phone with Serena the next morning, soon after Chuck had left, explaining everything that had happened the previous evening.

"He even told me that he loves me, S. I honestly thought he would have killed me for ruining his beloved scarf," Blair giggled.

"Took him long enough," Serena muttered. "Guess that disgusting piece of fabric just put everything in perspective for you two."

"Look at you, S! Getting all deep. Your tortured soul ex must've had an effect on you!" Blair replied sarcastically. "So then we kind of went at it again, and let me tell you—"

"Do not even _think_ about finishing that sentence out loud. I thought we discussed this before, B? I never want to hear about your sex life with my stepbrother. It's sickening."

"Fine, you prude. So what are you up to today?" Blair chuckled.

"Well, since Aaron and I broke up, I was kind of thinking you and I could do something? What would you say to an afternoon wasted away in Bendel's and Bergdorf's?" No response from Blair. Serena did hear the sound of a door opening though. "B? B, you still there?" Serena asked, but the only reply she heard was the sound of the phone dropping, Chuck Bass' voice inquiring if Blair had missed him in the hour that passed since he had left, and Blair growling.

Serena figured it would be wise to hang up before she became sick.


End file.
